A Drummer & A Bassist
by MisakiShishido
Summary: COMPLETE As the days past by, Mio and Nodoka are slowly becoming close friends but to Ritsu, it means she’s slowly losing the friend, her best friend, that she’s always fooled around and enjoyed being around with. What will Ritsu do?
1. 1

Summary: As the days past by, Mio and Nodoka are slowly becoming close friends but to Ritsu, it means she's slowly losing the friend, her best friend, that she's always fooled around and enjoyed being around with. One day, Mio and Nodoka had to do a school project and obviously, Mio had no time for club activities. Ritsu gets jealous because she'll be spending time with Nodoka. What will Ritsu do?

P.S.: I thought of this fanfic after watching episode 11. Never expected that Ritsu would act that way. I'm not trying to write a Ritsu x Mio pairing fic here, but who knows if it turns out as one?

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#1: Interference & Emotions

It was already the end of classes at Sakuragaoka. So, a few clubs began their after school activities, including the Light Music Club. At that time, only Yui, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa were there. Sawako-sensei went home early after leaving a letter on the club's table noting she has 'stuff' to do.

They just sat there, having tea and relaxing, as they waited for bassist and lead singer, Mio Akiyama's, arrival.

Yui voiced out, "… U-Umm… why is Mio-chan so late? It's been 25 minutes…" and she sipped her tea after that.

Ritsu was beginning to get annoyed, "Yeah. Wonder where she is…"

Speak of the devil, she opened the door with a smile, but oddly, she didn't step into the music room.

"Hey guys, umm sorry… but I have to meet up with Manabe-san to discuss about stuff, so…"

Suddenly, Ritsu stood up and slammed the table. The other 3 were all surprised as well.

She glared at Mio, "So what… Nodoka's more important than our club? Is that it…" she paused and yelled, "MIO?!"

Mio, shocked, wondered what's up with Ritsu and sighed deeply and smiled wryly at her, "Ritsu, I need to discuss a school project with her. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow by coming to practice. I promise…!" and she ran off, without hearing a reply from any of them.

The clubroom was silent as Ritsu sat down, frustrated and mad. Azusa, who wanted to bright things up, put on her cat ears and 'nyan-ed' at Ritsu. The other two were chuckling as they saw that but Ritsu wasn't the least happy.

"… Let's just practice without her," Ritsu suddenly said, not looking at anyone of them.

"… Hmm? But without the bass and our vocalist, everything will sound…"

As Tsumugi wanted to continue, Ritsu snapped and yelled at her, "Let's just continue ok?! As usual! The bass is barely audible anyway! It's an… an instrument that's… u-useless!"

The three of them, dare not to speak. Yui who sat beside Ritsu, then patted her shoulder but Ritsu pushed her hand away and went to where the drum set were.

"… Let's practice. Hurry up and get ready…" she said as she looked on the ground, holding her drum sticks tightly.

They started to practice. But Ritsu's drumming was soft, and it wasn't rhythmic at all. She just played the drums as if she was trying to hit someone with sticks.

Azusa then ordered a stop using a hand signal like what Mio always does and the three of them looked at Ritsu.

"… Ritsu-senpai, umm… I shouldn't say this but… the timing's off and there's no power in your drum playing…" said Azusa, firmly.

The depressed drum player then stretched and gave a fake smile to them, "H-Haha… sorry. I-I don't think I have the mood to play anyway. Let's just practice tomorrow!"

After saying that, she gave her signature "Oh~!" but when she did it, her tone of voice was different than the usual and she seemed depressed too. Well, it's true that she is anyway.

And so, they all went home after that.

At Ritsu's home, she tried calling Mio to talk to her but no one picked up. It's all because she was busy discussing with Nodoka about the school project through the phone.

Ritsu slowly started to despise the fact that she's not in the same class with Mio. If she was, this would never have happened. And if Nodoka was in another class, her best friend would never be 'taken away' from her.

Ritsu Tainaka, who was the energetic, bossy, hyper one of the group, went to bed and hid herself under her covers. That was when she got all emotional and cried.

Mio, who had finished her discussion with Nodoka, stayed at her study table and suddenly felt that something was wrong, but didn't know what. She wanted to call Ritsu, but it was already very late. So she sighed and thought that it was stress and went to bed straight away.

Will Mio really keep her promise? And will Ritsu be able to control her emotions? Find out next!

* * *

Author's notes:

It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, so this is a warmer-up! I guess it's more or less a script-based story, but still… ah! If any of you think it's counted as a 'yuri' fic, do tell me! 'Cuz I don't think it is so far… hehe. Anyway, please R & R and hope you all liked it so far!


	2. 2

Continuing on with #2…

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#2: Apologize

Yet again, it was already the end of classes at Sakuragaoka. At the Light Music Club, Sawako-sensei was together with them this time around and Mio still hasn't come yet.

Sawako-sensei looked at the door then at Ritsu, "Hey, where's Mio-chan? It's not like her to be late."

Ritsu who was still mad since yesterday replied, "She must be doing her so-called school project with Nodoka again…"

Yui then went near to Sawako-sensei and whispered into her ear, "Sawako-sensei, Ricchan has been like this ever since yesterday…"

Sawako-sensei, after hearing that stood up and looked at Ritsu with serious eyes, "Ricchan, do you have feelings for Mio-chan?"

Ritsu, who was drinking her tea, sprayed it out from her mouth in a shock. Oddly, she was blushing slightly, "Huh?! What gave you an idea as stupid as that?!" She looked at Yui, "You gave her the idea?!"

Yui just shook her head in fear and said no. Sawako-sensei just replied what Ritsu said, "Oh? You don't have to be shy you know…"

Ritsu, in denial, exclaimed, "Seriously! I have no special feelings for Mio! She's just my best friend! What else can I think of her?! Have you gone insane, Sawa-chan?!"

"No, but it's possible though. Maybe you're secretly admiring her from afar or something… ah… love between friends are so……"

Sawako-sensei got hit on the head by Ritsu before Sawako-sensei could continue blabbering nonsense. That's what Ritsu thought.

"Hey, I'm a teacher and you're a student you know?!"

"You're not ACTING like one, Sawa-chan!!!"

Azusa, after looking at the clock in the clubroom said, "… I don't think Mio-senpai's coming. Look, it's almost an hour."

Tsumugi nodded, "That's right… but I thought she promised us that she would come…"

Ritsu exclaimed, "S-She will come! Mio WILL come…!"

Yui looked at Ritsu, "Ricchan… I think we should call today's practice off…"

"…" Ritsu then nodded all of a sudden, "You all go home. I'm staying here. Who knows if she turns up all of a sudden."

"… Are you sure that's ok?" asked Yui with a worried tone.

Ritsu just nodded and smiled. Sawako-sensei then voiced out, "Well then! Let's leave for today and come back tomorrow! See ya, Ricchan."

Tsumugi then made tea and prepared a cupcake for Ritsu before she left. Yui and Azusa both left together since Yui wanted Azusa to teach her more about guitars at her place.

And now she was all alone. The clubroom was silent, so she decided to practice her drumming skills. After all, it was too quiet.

She just kept playing and playing… not worried about the time and just waited for Mio. She knew that she would come. She promised them, didn't she?

Suddenly, footsteps of people running up the stairs made Ritsu smiled and she said "Mio" softly.

Truth be told, Mio opened the door and Nodoka was with her, both looking worried.

"R-Ritsu! H-How long were you here?!" exclaimed Mio.

"… Right after school ended I guess. The others went back… and hi, Nodoka," Ritsu said with a tired smile.

"H-Hi…"

"Then it's about time to get home! It's late and the campus will be closed soon!" Mio continued.

"H-Haha… so you broke your promise huh, Mio?" Ritsu glared at Mio and stood up. She dropped her drum sticks too, "Didn't you promise you'll make it up to all of us by coming to practice today?!"

Mio was silent and Nodoka just watched the both of them talk.

"… L-Look Ritsu, please, I'm sorry."

Ritsu just took her school bag and went towards where Mio and Nodoka were; the door.

"… Saying sorry won't make up for our practice time. Good luck finishing up your project with YOUR Nodoka. See ya," she said without looking at any of them and ran off.

Mio just saw her run and stayed silent. Nodoka then tried to console her, "Well, Akiyama-san. I'll finish up the project myself, so come to this music room after school tomorrow."

Mio looked at Nodoka, trying to smile, "A-Are you sure it's ok…? I mean, isn't there still a lot to work on…?"

Nodoka shook her head, "Don't worry. I can handle it. It's always me doing the projects instead of Yui back when we were younger. She always became my partner. So I'm used to it."

Mio then bowed, "T-Thank you… Manabe-san…!"

"No problem. Now it's about time to leave."

Ritsu's frustration still lingers in the room as Mio closed the door before leaving. After that, they went their separate ways and went home.

In Mio's room, she tried calling Ritsu this time around but she ignored Mio's calls. Ritsu, in her room as well at the time, just kept seeing her phone vibrate and the ringtone 'Heart Goes Boom' could be heard. It was Mio's favourite song, so she used it as Mio's ringtone. Even though it kept ringing, she just ignored it and went to bed.

Mio gave up and went to bed as well. But before that, she reminded herself that she must apologize to everyone for not being able to attend practices for the past two days.

Will Mio be able to successfully calm Ritsu down? And will Ritsu even forgive her? Find out next!

* * *

Author's notes:

Ritsu's too emotional I think… well anyway, please R & R as usual! Thanks for reading! Hope you all have enjoyed it so far! And I think this will slowly turn into a Ritsu x Mio fic...


	3. 3

Whoa, thanks for the reviews guys! And umm, I'll try my best to make this story the way you guys expect it…!

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#3: Letter & Accident

The next day…

Before Mio went out of her house to school, she saw a letter sticking out of her letter box and so she checked whose was it. Of course it would be her parents' but this time…

It was for her. She opened it and inside the letter, this was written:

"_Yo Mio. Well umm… is it okay if we had a little chat after school? I'll cancel off our practice lessons for today just for this. You better come if not, I'll never ever forgive you. Oh and, come alone. I sound like a bad guy don't I?"_

_Ritsu._

Mio sighed heavily and ran off to school. Classes started and ended quickly and it was the final and longest recess of the day. Mio decided to check if Ritsu was at her class but apparently, she wasn't.

"Mio-chan…!"

Mio looked back as she saw two familiar looking friends of her coming. It was Yui and Tsumugi.

"Mio-chan, are you looking for Ricchan?" asked Yui with curiosity.

Mio blushed slightly, "N-No! Why should I be looking for her? I-I just wanna check out other classes…!"

Tsumugi just chuckled and acted as if she didn't hear what Mio said, "Actually, I saw her at the clubroom. She's been there for quite some time now. If you hurry, you might be able to see her," and she smiled at Mio after finishing.

Mio then thanked Tsumugi and ran off to the clubroom. Tsumugi, in her mind, thought, "_Bonds between girls are so sweet at times…"_, and chuckled.

Meanwhile at the clubroom, Ritsu was really there, playing a marching melody as Mio ran in. Of course, Ritsu was surprised and happy to see her, but something was there was an awkward atmosphere between the two.

Ritsu stopped playing and wiped her sweat with the towel she placed around her neck and looked at Mio, "Yo."

Mio closed the door and went to where Ritsu was. She then took the letter out from her pocket and showed it to Ritsu, "This is?"

"Haha. So you got the letter huh? You're way~ too punctual," she paused and looked at Mio with her signature teasing eyes, "Mio-CHUAN."

"… Enough with the Mio-CHUAN thing. Now what's this about?" the black-haired beauty asked with curiosity.

Ritsu looked on the floor after that, "Well Mio… we're good—no—'best' friends, aren't we…?"

Mio placed her left hand on Ritsu's right shoulder then chuckled and replied, "Of course we are. And we'll forever be best friends. Why ask a trivial question like that?"

Ritsu just stayed silent but all of a sudden, she snapped and took Mio's hand away from her shoulder, "… Oh really… then why…"

This time, it was Mio's turn to stay silent and she just looked at Ritsu.

"… Why do you always hang out with Nodoka?!" Ritsu glared at Mio with eyes that obviously shows jealousy but Mio wasn't able to see that. She then continued, "Having lunch with her everyday, not coming for the club's weekend activities some times and not even trying to consider everyone's concern towards you!"

Mio then tried to answer, with the feeling of guilt, "… I-I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to bother you guys and Manabe-san's in the same class as I am… and also, I had to do a project with Manabe-san… as for the weekend activities…"

Before Mio could continue, Ritsu snapped back at her again, "Nodoka, Nodoka, Nodoka!!! What are you trying to say?! Part of your life now has Nodoka in it?! Is that what you mean?! How about the Light Music Club?! Our goal, 'Budokan'?! And me?!"

Mio stayed silent and wanted to find a way to calm Ritsu down, but what? There was nothing she could do at the time. This was the first time she has seen Ritsu like this.

Ritsu sighed heavily and looked at Mio as she got up from her drum seat, "… Forget it. Just forget about all I just said. Since you came early, I'll inform the others that we'll have practices later. If possible, do come. You're one of us and will always be, ok?" she then patted Mio by the shoulder and left the clubroom.

Mio stood there, dumbfounded by what has happened. She held back her tears after hearing what her own best friend said about her, especially…

"…_Not even trying to consider everyone's concern towards you!"_

Were the club members really concern about her not attending for the past two days and also the weekend activities? Or was it just Ritsu who was feeling that way? Those thoughts fluttered in her mind as she went out of the clubroom and headed for class. She wasn't even able to concentrate properly becuase of what had happen.

After school, since Nodoka said she'll finish up the project, Mio took her guitar case which had her favourite Fender Precision Bass in it to the clubroom. But this time around…

"Ah, Mio-chan!" Yui greeted Mio with a smile.

"… This time Ritsu-senpai's not here… Sawako-sensei said she had to go to a meeting…" Azusa pouted and sighed.

Mio closed the door and placed her guitar case near the performance area. Then, she went to the table and had tea with them.

"… I'm sorry everyone… for not being able to come for the past two days. I'll make it up to you all…!" she pleaded for forgiveness.

Yui munched on the biscuit she was having and replied Mio, "… It's ok, Mio-chan!"

Tsumugi poured tea for Mio as well, "Yes, we forgive you. You had not much of a choice after all."

Azusa then smiled at Mio, "Yeah, Mio-senpai. But Ritsu-senpai was really out of it when you weren't around. Her timing was off and she played softer than the usual. So, we didn't really practice seriously at all…"

"… I see…" replied Mio and she started to feel sad and guilty. Maybe Ritsu was right. Somehow, everyone was concerned about her.

**CRASH!**

All of them were shocked after hearing a sudden crash sound. It was pretty loud.

"... What was that?" asked Mio and went to the window.

Suddenly, Ui, Yui's younger sister, busted into the room looking extremely worried and was in a panic.

"O-Onee-san! R-Ritsu-san…!!!"

Yui looked at Ui and started to worry as well, "W-What happened…? Ui?"

"… T-There was this car that lost control and drove into the school grounds! A-Apparently, when Ritsu-senpai was on her way to the club building, s-she got hit by the car! No one else got hurt though but Ritsu-san's condition seems pretty bad…"

Everyone was shocked and they all stood up and yelled, "WHAT?!" at the same time. Mio was now gradually panicking, thinking that Ritsu might die or something…

"So where's Ritsu right now?!" exclaimed Mio.

"… One of the teachers got in touch with the ambulance and they should be here already since the hospital's quite near… but…"

"Come on, everyone! Let's go see if she's ok!!!" yelled Mio and ran off.

"M-Mio-chan…" Yui said softly and nodded at everyone. They all left immediately to the scene.

There, the car crashed into the clubroom building's ground floor's wall and luckily no one was using the classroom that was there at the time. The ambulance got the driver out of his car including Ritsu, who was thrown a stone throw's away from the crash site.

The Light Music Club members all gasped including Ui who started to fear the worse for Ritsu. Mio ran over to where Ritsu was as the nurses brought her into the ambulance.

Mio started to cry as she saw Ritsu slowly being moved into the ambulance, blood was every where and her forehead had blood dripping down too. She was badly injured.

Then after moving the two injured people into the ambulance, they left. Mio knelt on the ground, crying in despair.

"Ritsu… R-Ritsu…"

Yui went over to console her, "… Mio-chan… I think Ricchan will be alright. She's the strongest in our club isn't she? She's our leader too… I don't think she'll die because of this…" as she finished what she had to say, her eyes started swelling up with tears as well.

Tsumugi tried holding her tears back, Azusa was worried and Ui started to feel sad after knowing one of her friends is in trouble.

"RITSU!!!!!!" yelled Mio in despair as she continued crying.

Looks like something bad happened to one of the Light Music club members… could the cause of this happening have something to do with the argument they just had? Will Ritsu be alright or will she be in a bad condition? Find out next!

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm placing my favourite character in K-ON! In a near-death timeline now and I feel kinda guilty and also, I'm trying my very best to make it touching… Anyway, this should be able to spice the story up! Please R & R as usual! Thanks for supporting so far.


	4. 4 Ending L

Oh right! I forgot to mention in my previous chapter... there will be '2' ending routes for this story; 'Logical' & 'Miracle'. This is the 'Logical' route of this story. The title of this chapter is based on a song called 'Namida no Riyuu', an insert song from 'School Days'. (Though I have not and will not watch it.) Anyway, please enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist

#4 (1): The Reason for the Tears

Sakuragaoka was then closed for the rest of the week including the week after due to the incident. Ritsu, at the time, was in a coma. How long will her coma last? No one's able to answer that, even the doctors.

The Light Music Club members, including Sawako-sensei all came to visit her day by day. They did not come together though, but came individually.

Yui came with her sister, Ui, and they tried talking to her. But of course, there was no response and the condition of her heart according to the ECP was gradually turning bad.

After Yui, Tsumugi came to visit her, bringing a basket of fruits for Ritsu. She then hoped that Ritsu will be able to stay alive and not die. Tsumugi's thoughts were that it's impossible for someone as strong minded as her will die just like that.

The day after Tsumugi, Azusa came to visit Ritsu as well. She put on the cat ears Sawako-sensei gave to her, trying to catch Ritsu's attention but obviously it was useless as Ritsu just laid there, as if she was really dead.

Sawako-sensei came as well… only to be kicked out of Ritsu's hospital room. Sawako-sensei kept nagging at Ritsu with a loud tone of voice, trying to awaken her, but instead of being a benefit, it backfired and the nurses immediately dragged her out and prohibited her from entering the room where Ritsu's in.

Finally, Mio was the last to visit her out of the club members. She sat on a chair which was next to the bed and tears were about to flow right out from both her eyes. She felt guilty as well.

"Ritsu… please say you're ok… come on," she paused and showed Ritsu her favourite CD which was her favourite drummer, Eddie Van Helen's limited edition CD, "Hear that? Y-You've always used this for drumming practice, right? Isn't it your dream to be a professional drummer? Isn't 'Budokan' our goal?!"

Suddenly, Mio then slammed two of her hands onto the side of Ritsu's bed and started to cry, "Why?! Why you…?!" she exclaimed and then took her right hand and held it with both of her hands tightly…

"Ritsu… it's a joke that you're in a dangerous condition right?! What the doctor said weren't true right?! Before I came in…" said Mio while crying.

Then she had a flashback of when she was outside of Ritsu's room. A doctor and a nurse were in the room, talking. Mio overheard everything.

The doctor started as he held a chart in his hands, "… She's going to die soon, huh? I mean… it's impossible for her to be able to live. Her ECP chart ratings are worse than expected. Did the surgeon say anything?"

The nurse shook her head and looked at Ritsu while Mio was in a deep shock, but confined her fear of losing her precious friend deep inside for the time being.

The doctor then sighed, "I guess we have no choice. She WAS internally and externally damaged, so… just continue monitoring her. Today might just be the day she officially leaves this world for the other…"

And the flashback ended. Mio continued crying and crying… suddenly, Ritsu slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mio. Impossible… she's able to get up from her comatose state? Or was Mio hallucinating?

Mio gasped as she continued holding Ritsu's hands tightly, "R-Ritsu…! Y-You're awake…?!" exclaimed Mio while crying but was trying to smile.

Suddenly, her ECP ratings dropped to around 20 and two nurses barged in after receiving the data from the machine. They wanted Mio to leave but Mio stood her ground and continued to sit there. So all they did for the time being was to give her oxygen.

With a weak tone of voice, Ritsu smiled at Mio, but her eyes were covered by the long bangs she had, "… Mio…"

"W-Why's your chart rating dropping? Ritsu! S-Stop joking around!" Mio continued crying.

"… I'm sorry… for everything… I said… I was jealous…" she then started to close her eyes.

"Ritsu! Come on! Don't give up now! W-We still have 'Budokan'! A-And you're the club president! We can't continue the Light Music Club without you!" exclaimed Mio.

"… 'Bu… do… kan'… yeah… I dragged you… I'm sorry…" she then started to close her eyes.

"Ritsu!!!"

"… I-I'm a little tired… is it ok… if you… let me rest… Mio…?"

Mio knew what might happen if she closes her eyes this time around. It's the end for her. The end of Ritsu Tainaka's life.

"N-No! You can't sleep yet! W-We still need to practice… we… we still have lots to accomplish! Ritsu, please!!!" begged Mio who was crying as hard as she possibly can.

"Ahaha… practice huh… alright… I… will… thank you for… reminding me… Mio… I…"

Before she was able to continue her hand felt colder than before and she closed her eyes completely. The doctors who were there, tried to increase the ECP chart readings but it was too late. It turned 0.

"No… it can't be… R-Ritsu… w-wake up…"

There finally wasn't a response or a voice coming out from her mouth. The hand which Mio was still clinging onto became as cold as ice. Now it was official that Ritsu had already passed away.

The doctors were frustrated with themselves, the nurses felt guilty and helpless. Mio fell down from her chair and broke down in tears as she let go of Ritsu's hand.

"No… no… this is not possible… R-Ritsu…"

A doctor, then knelt down and placed his hands on Mio's shoulders, "Young miss, are you ok…?"

Mio pushed him away and ran off, taking all of the things she brought with her.

The next day, Ritsu's funeral was held and the Light Music Club's current fill in leader, Mio Akiyama, spent the whole night the day before writing a song. Dedicated to Ritsu.

The end for the 'Logical' ending is close. What song will Mio be singing? Find out next in the epilougue…!

* * *

Author's notes:

Ritsu's death was saddening to write. I don't like 'killing off' my favourite characters! Anyway, about some parts of this chapter, I'm not good at those hospital equipments, so please forgive me! As usual please R & R as usual!


	5. 5 Ending L

This is the finale for the 'Logical' ending route of this story. If you were wondering on how Mio's song goes, refer to the melody of 'My Love is A Stapler', insert song of Episode 8, without the drum playing of course. Also, Yui and Mio's singing parts have been swapped around too. Enjoy!

P.S.: Credits go to both my friends for helping me out with the song in this chapter!

Special Author's Note for the song:

**BOLD** – Mio,

_Italic _– Yui,

_**BOLDITALIC **_– Mio & Yui

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#5 (1): Black Day

Today is the day of Ritsu's funeral. Teachers, friends and relatives of Ritsu all came. As for Ritsu's parents, they weren't able to be there as they weren't in Japan and due to a typhoon that hit the country that they're in at the moment.

The Light Music Club members all sat in the front row as the pastor delivered a speech about Ritsu. One of her relatives did that too. As for the group, they had to give a short speech too… it's just that, Mio, the leader, wasn't present yet.

So, Yui followed by the rest of them went on stage to give a speech.

"… I'm Yui Hirasawa, a good friend of Riccha—I mean—Ritsu-san. When I first saw Ritsu-san, I thought she was crazy or something!" Some people in the crowd were laughing and Yui continued, "… But, she was an ambitious girl who wanted us, the Light Music Club, to be able to perform live in 'Budokan'. But now…"

Tsumugi helped Yui to continue as Yui started crying and Azusa helped cheering her up.

"… I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki. Before entering the Light Music Club, I wanted to join the Choir Club. But Ritsu-san was able to convince me through her made-up story, and so, I joined them. Ritsu-san though was lazy and acted crazily most the time… she had a serious side to her that she shows during practice. She tried so hard to get the right beat and when she does, she would go "Oh~!"… or something."

Suddenly, when Tsumugi was still giving her speech, Mio went into the church with her guitar cass behind her back and she headed straight to the stage and took over for Tsumugi. She then passed her guitar case to Tsumugi and Tsumugi placed it to where she should be standing after the speech.

They were going to perform a song later.

Mio, for the first time, wasn't nervous at all and faced everyone with a straight and serious face. "My name is Mio Akiyama and I'm the childhood friend of Ritsu, who had just passed away. It was all just so sudden that she died… just like that. Anyway, Ritsu was an idiot, an annoying brat, a weirdo and actually, there are plenty more negatives about her. But, deep down, those are traits she uses to cover her true self. She cares about everyone. She doesn't like anyone to get hurt. She's…" Mio continued and sighed heavily after finishing.

As everyone was listening attentively, Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa got ready at where they should be standing below the stage for the song that they were about to perform.

"… That's it. Now," she brought the mike stand down from the stage and went to her position. She then opened her guitar case and strapped on her bass guitar, "This song… is dedicated to our beloved and precious friend, Rit… Ritsu Tainaka."

Yui stopped crying and looked at Mio with a, "We can do it even without her…!" smile on her face. But since Ritsu wasn't around, the person giving the timing was Azusa.

"… One two three four!" exclaimed Azusa.

And they played the song, without the drum beats, making the song they're playing sounding weaker than what they used to play. Mio and Yui then started singing.

* * *

"_Why, did you, just go, so suddenly and now, we're all alone._

_We will never forget our happy days; the days which we had fun…_

_**You're, like a, candle, which leads us to the path, of happiness.**_

**You are really important to us; the most important one.**

**If we forget you Ritsu, for some reasons,**_ **we will hate ourselves.**_

**That won't be…**_ **forgiven…**_

_**We always enjoy ourselves when you were around,**_

_**Now our eyes are swelling up with our tears.**_

**Our feelings for you'll never change,**

**Please come back…!**

_**Your crazy laughter will always cheer all of us up.**_

_**We want to escape from this lonely and dark abyss.**_

**Our music is just not the same, without~ you…**

**Thank you for everything…**"

* * *

After the song, they put flowers onto Ritsu's coffin before the people from the cemetery come pick it up. Lots of people were sobbing as they put flowers on her coffin. Sawako-sensei tried holding back her tears but in the end she couldn't and she cried as she ran out of the church.

A while after the whole funeral ended, it was time for the coffin to be moved to the cemetery. Lots of people went there to see Ritsu's coffin covered by the soil of the ground. The Light Music Club members all stayed silent.

After everything cleared up and finished, they were still there, officially saying goodbye.

"…Ricchan… you'll always be in our hearts," said Yui with a smile.

Azusa nodded in agreement, "Yui-senpai's right. Even though you're no longer here, you'll always be remembered. Especially when you give us the timing when we play," and she chuckled a bit.

"Though the time we knew each other was short but… the encounter we had was surely fate that brought us, the Light Music Club, together," said Tsumugi while placing a bouquet of flowers on Ritsu's gravestone.

Sawako-sensei was there as well, "… Well, I didn't manage to whip a perfect costume for you yet but I'll surely make one before I go off too! Hehe!"

Everyone thought the same thing as Sawako-sensei said that, "_Atmosphere breaker…_"

Yui then whispered something into Sawako-sensei's ears and so she voiced out what she had to do.

She clapped her hands twice, "Well, time to leave Mio alone with her best bud. So let's go everyone! I know I broke the atmosphere, but time to make up for it!!!"

And~ Sawako-sensei made them all follow except Mio. She just stood there, as her hair was flying around in the wind. Then after thinking about what she had to say, she knelt down in front of her gravestone.

"… Heh, can't believe I have to talk to you like this now, Ritsu. So I guess… this place will be my favourite place. Ritsu, there's still lots of stuff I want to tell you about but since you're gone… guess it can't be helped. You recently said that I wasn't even trying to consider everyone's feelings right? I guess it's YOU who can't consider our feelings at the moment…"

Tears started to flow down from her eyes again…

"Ah look… I-it's starting to rain… when we were young, you and I always played in the rain and when we got sick, you and I would get scolded by our parents and we spent time with each other even then… we were never separated somehow…" she then paused and tried to smile, her whole body was shaking then, "… That's right. I get it now. You were jealous of Manabe-san… weren't you…?"

She then sighed and touched her gravestone with both her hands, "Stupid Ritsu… best friends don't 'dump' best friends you know…? Manabe-san and I are just good friends and classmates. It's good to socialize right? You used to say that… now it's like you want me all to yourself or something."

And now she blushed, "Gaah! W-Why am I thinking of such things now…? It's your fault, Ritsu! A-Ahaha!" She wiped her tears as she laughed, "… Ritsu, I love you. Everyone does. Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Sawako-sensei, everyone. We'll never ever forget you."

And after that, she sticks a group photo of the Light Music Club on her gravestone. When she wanted to leave, she saw a figure whose face wasn't clearly visible at a tree nearby, crossing his or her arms.

"That figure… this feeling… w-why…"

Suddenly, the figure left walking away, waving back at Mio without looking at her… it vanished just like that. Mio then felt something around her.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled, "As usual… you've been listening to stuff you shouldn't have, especially from me..." She paused and looked behind her with a satisfied face, "… Ritsu."

A fading figure followed by a faint voice could be seen and heard, "… Yup, 'Cuz that's what I enjoy doing... Mio."

FIN.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hwaha~! Finished! Now for the other ending route, 'Miracle'! Let's see... about the final part, most likely it was Ritsu's spirit that was still around before heading off to the other world if you wanna know. Actually, it doesn't make any sense, does it? I'm bad with endings, sorry! Anyway, hoped you all have enjoyed it! And do try singing the song in this chapter! XD


	6. 4 Ending M

After reading the sad 'Logical' ending, you all might want a happy ending which 'all well, ends well' right? So I bring to you the 'Miracle' route of this story! There's implied Ritsu x Mio stuff in this route too so… yeah. Anyway, please enjoy it!

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#4 (2): Kiseki _lit. _Miracle

Sakuragaoka was then closed for the rest of the week including the week after due to the incident. Ritsu, at the time, was in a coma. How long will her coma last? No one's able to answer that, even the doctors.

The day before going to visit Ritsu two days after the incident, Mio was in her pyjamas, shocked at what had happened. She was on her bed and she continued thinking out loud.

"… Was it all my fault? Now Ritsu's in a coma… the doctors patched her up but… will she be ok? Will she even get up? Or will she…"

She suddenly jumped out of bed and sighs heavily, "Gaah no…! I can't think about all the negatives! I have to stay positive!" She then went to her cupboard that was filled with books that consists mostly novels and a few shoujo manga.

She then pulled one by one out and sat down on the floor, "… Hmm… most of my stories are about someone who's half dead and they were then saved by a friend or someone dear to them… they should have what I want; the method of waking Ritsu up."

She flipped through the books and only looked at the endings. After a while, she lied down onto the floor and was frustrated after seeing every single ending of most her novels. She groaned because they all have something in common. The victim wakes up after a KISS.

"It's impossible! I can't do that to Ritsu…! She and I aren't…" she blushed when she thought about it, "… AAH! No way I'll do that! I shouldn't have read those novels in the first place! I'll go take wash up and head right to bed!"

And so she did. The next day…

Mio went to visit Ritsu at the hospital bringing Ritsu's favourite CD there. When she entered the room, every Light Music Club member was there.

"E-Everyone?"

"Ah! Mio-chan…!" greeted Yui with a wry smile.

"… She isn't doing so good…" said Tsumugi as she gazed at the ECP.

Azusa remained silent and Sawako-sensei started getting frustrated. She then decided to release her frustration on Mio, one of her favourite play toys other than Azusa.

"Mio-chan!" she exclaimed as she pointed at her.

"Y-Yes, Sawako-sensei?" asked Mio in fear that Sawako-sensei might want her to do something she doesn't want to do like cosplaying and stuff like that. But, this isn't the time for that right?

"Hmph," she then pushed her glasses up, "If you're thinking of me wanting to see you cosplay, you're wrong. I want you to save Ritsu," she then gave Mio that fake good-yet-kind teacher smile.

"S-Save Ritsu? How?" asked Mio.

"Is that even possible, Sawa-chan?" asked Yui.

Sawako-sensei then laughed, "Ahaha! Of course it is! The method is… Mio! You must KISS her!"

Everyone was shocked at the very least and Mio was blushing after hearing that. She then exclaimed at Sawako-sensei, "ARE. YOU. CRAZY?! I can't do that!"

Sawako-sensei sighed and looked at Mio with disappointed eyes, "But… don't you want her to wake up? That's the only method and only try we can have right now…"

Azusa then pointed at the ECP, "The ratings' gradually getting lower, Mio-senpai… if we don't do something now, Ritsu-senpai might…"

Mio then started to cry, "No! S-She won't! Fine, I'll save her!!!" Mio then went beside Ritsu's bed. At the same time, Sawako-sensei was grinning evilly at what was going to happen, Tsumugi was enjoying the 'climax', Azusa looked at the ECP and got worried and Yui became Mio's moral support.

"Mio-chan! This is for Ricchan's sake! I''m sure she's counting on you!" exclaimed Yui while cheering on for her.

"Then why don't YOU do it, Yui…?!" exclaimed Mio.

They all quieted down after a while and Mio looked at the comatose Ritsu and blushed. When she leaned in to kiss her……

"Nngh… ugh… M-Mio…?"

Mio immediately pushed herself back and fell onto the floor. Yui and the others all gathered around Ritsu's bed.

"Ricchan!!!"

Tsumugi then let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness…" but in her mind, "_Though the chance of seeing some Mio-chan and Ritsu-chan action didn't happen…_"

Ritsu then tried to sit up straight, "… What are you all… doing here?"

Mio then stood up, "AHEM… we came to see you of course."

"You all came… to see me…? Oh right, I got hit by a car…" said Ritsu with a forgetful tone of voice.

"_Is Ritsu-senpai THAT oblivious to her surroundings?!_" exclaimed Azusa in her thoughts.

"But still…" Sawako-sensei then gave a thumbs-up sign to Mio, "Good job, Mio the heroine!"

Mio then hit Sawako-sensei's head like what she always did to Ritsu and all Sawako-sensei could do was feel the 'wrath' of Mio Akiyama.

Mio then went back to Ritsu and helped fluff her pillow. She even helped her to sit up straighter than she was a while ago, "Feeling comfortable?"

Ritsu nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah… thanks Mio."

"Looks like a miracle just happened, huh…" said Azusa.

Suddenly, a nurse came to check up on Ritsu. She was practically shocked that Ritsu got up from her coma that quickly. The nurse was so sure that she was already turning critical but now her heart rate is above 60… all she could think of, was that a miracle happened.

"Umm… I need to check up on Tainaka-san now, so please leave for today," said the nurse and she bowed.

"Understood," said the acting nice and kind Sawako-sensei, "Come on, let's go."

And so they left. Ritsu smiled brightly as they closed the door. Then, she wondered to herself.

"_When I was about to wake up, what was Mio going to do…? My heart was pounding fast that moment… and 'cuz of that, I woke up…"_

"Tainaka-san, please lie down, I need to check your temperature now," said the nurse.

Ritsu nodded and lied back down as she was happy that she's still alive even after being hit by a car at top speed. She thanked God that a miracle happened.

Well, happiness it is. Ritsu is alive but she was supposedly going to die. Well, the end of the 'Miracle' chapter is next!

* * *

Author's notes:

A happy route that consists of Ritsu x Mio for their fans out there! (I'm not really one, but I think of them as really best friends.) Well, continuing on to the next chapter…


	7. 5 Ending M

Now, this is the finale for the 'Miracle' ending route of this story and it's bound to have implied Ritsu x Mio stuff in it. Enjoy!

* * *

**K-On!: A Drummer and A Bassist**

#5 (2): Bonds

A week later after the incident, school begun normally and the broken wall was rebuilt. Sakuragaoka became lively once again.

After school…

"Heh! I'm practically alright now!" exclaimed Ritsu.

The Light Music Club members all gathered at their clubroom for their usual meeting. Sawako-sensei was there too. They were having their afternoon tea.

"Hey Ricchan… doesn't your body ache?" asked Yui who was curious.

Ritsu shook her head and started stretching, "Nope! Not even a bit! I can't wait to play—OWW!" Suddenly, Ritsu's body was aching and the others were worried.

"See? You were overexerting yourself, Ritsu," said Mio as if she wasn't fazed by what just happened.

Ritsu then gave her sad looking face to Mio, "You're so cold, Mio-_CHUAN_…"

"So, will we be practising today?" asked Azusa.

"Of course—OWW!"

Mio shook her head, "Nope. We'll just have to wait till Ritsu fully recovers."

Ritsu then pouted, "Wha--?! That's unfair Mio!"

As they continued their chattering, Nodoka came in holding a folder filled with documents.

"I see that you're well, Tainaka-san," she smiled at Ritsu.

"O-Of course I am…! I'm good to go—OWW~…!" yelled Ritsu in pain after trying to do her signature 'Oh~!' sign.

"Haha I see. Anyway, the application form please…?" asked Nodoka politely.

"Eh? What form…?" asked Ritsu.

Everyone thought the same thing in their heads, "_Forgetting the forms as usual… this is our Ritsu Tainaka…_"

"Oh! Is it the Sakuragaoka Music Festival application form?" asked Tsumugi.

Nodoka nodded and looked at Ritsu with unsatisfied eyes, "So, where is it? The deadline's today."

"Gaah! T-THAT form…" she then tried to find an excuse, "B-But you know about the incident, don'tcha? I got hit by a car a-and then well… d-didn't have time to fill it in!"

"… Right… I see. Here. Take this new form and fill it in before the teacher in charge leaves the school at 5 p.m," she gave a new form to Ritsu then turned to Mio, "Oh and Akiyama-san?"

Mio looked at her and then Nodoka continued, "The project's done, so don't worry about it anymore," Nodoka smiled after finishing.

"Oh ok! T-Thanks for your hard work, Manabe-san…!" said the happy Mio.

Ritsu didn't seem to be that bothered by it right now and just smiled. She knew that Mio was saying the truth about having a school project and was busy most of the time. It's not like she should interfere with Mio's life.

Nodoka then left after explaining a bit more. They then filled in the form and their… band name…?

"… Umm hey, what's our band name?" asked Ritsu.

"… We haven't decided on it, have we?" said Azusa with a sigh.

"T-Then, how about 'Pure pure'…?" asked Mio.

Then they started discussing about the band's name until Sawako-sensei got fed up seeing them discuss about such a trivial thing and snapped.

"GRAAH!" she then snatched the application from them and wrote a name. 'After School Teatime' and she left holding the form in her hand.

All of them had the all famous anime sweat drop behind their heads and all laughed.

"Well, let's take a photo then!" proposed Ritsu.

And so they did. Mio wrote the name, 'After School Teatime' on the whiteboard they had in the clubroom for the photo. And they ended the day at school just like that.

They left school and went home. Ritsu and Mio went home together as always. On the way home, they went through a beautiful paddy field area and was able to see the sea.

Ritsu placed her hands in her pocket and continued walking, "Hey Mio… can I ask you a question?"

Mio, who was walking beside her, had a satisfied smile on her face and replied, "Yeah?"

"Back at the hospital… when I was about to get up… what were you…"

Ritsu was suddenly cut off by a blushing Mio, "H-Huh? What are you talking about? A-Anyway! We should hurry home!"

"Eh??? Oh come on, Mio! Can't you just tell me what did you try to do? We're best friends, aren't we???" asked Ritsu who was extremely curious of what Mio wanted to do.

Mio continued blushing and sighed, "Seriously… it was nothing! Pulling the 'we're best friends' line won't work no matter what," and she smiled as she walked in front of Ritsu.

"Now that's just cruel! Please Mio!!!" begged Ritsu.

"No!" Mio started running with happiness in her heart.

Ritsu ran too, enduring the pain as she was starting to have fun. They were like this too when they were younger. If either one of them is hiding something, they would run off as fast as possible to hide it.

"Please! At least a tip!!!" exclaimed a smiling Ritsu.

"No!" Mio yelled back.

"Please Mio! I'll treat you to lunch!"

"No!"

"Mio~!"

"No~!!!"

And they continued running until they ran to where Mio's house is. Ritsu wasn't able to get the answer out from her, but she was satisfied after being able to enjoy herself with the person she cares the most about.

Ritsu, who was standing outside, yelled to Mio who was looking out the window to see if she was still around, "Hey Mio!!!"

"Yeah???" replied Mio.

"I'll get that answer out from you soon! And also… thanks for today!!! I had fun!!! Ahaha!" Ritsu laughed and gave a peace sign to Mio.

Mio couldn't help but laugh too, "Haha! Yeah...! Get a good rest once you're back at home ok? No late night activities for the time being, alright???"

Ritsu pouted, "Yes ma'am… anyway!" Ritsu saluted, "I'm off! See you tomorrow!" And she ran off.

"Alright! See you!!!" yelled Mio.

Both of them smiled as they knew that bonds between friends can never be broken. Ritsu was a fool to have been jealous at Nodoka and Mio was still contemplating on whether she should tell Ritsu what she almost did to her.

And so, all well, ends well. And so the arc of the two inseparable friends ends here, with happiness and joy as its ending.

FIN.

* * *

Author's notes:

Woot~! Here it is! The end of 'Miracle's' route! To me, climax wise, 'Logical's' much better than 'Miracle' since I had no idea what I wanted to write in the 2nd ending. XD But this is the route for Ritsu x Mio fans since I've read your reviews. Thanks for supporting and reading this story! Please review this story too!


End file.
